The Perfect Sunrise
by sirius-goose-lover
Summary: A tale of sex,drugs, freindship, love, partying, and finding yourself on the way. Join The Marauders and their very wild bestfriend as they take over hogwarts find love, find themselves. Rated M for a reason. Read and Review.


He had always known her, but he never really met her until that fateful night in London. He wanted to get wasted, get high, find a hot girl, and make all his problems go away. He would have found James, but James wasn't into that stuff yet, so he went himself. Their she was wearing a little black dress, her hands up in the air, dancing on the tabletop. Her green eyes caught mine, and she got off, and run up to me and hugged me. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, and the slight smell of marijuana in her hair. She took him into a world, he had never been, a world of partying, living in the fast lane, and not giving a fuck. They were in fourth year at the time, but not it was sixth year and they weren't the only ones partying this way. Here is a tale of love, lust, sex, drugs, rock n roll, magic, friendship, and finding yourself.

She looked very simple that night in a black t-shirt and jeans, her green chucks on her feet. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her green eyes sparkled as always. Lilly Evans took note of her simplicity, and the fact that every boy in the room was still looking at her. It was Friday night, and almost every at Hogwarts went to the major rave held on secret spots around campus by the marauders, invitation only of course. Lilly knew that Roxy never came home on those nights, and like most of the campus spent the night fucked out of their minds, and crashed the next day. She herself had never been to the raves, but knew about the booze and drugs that went on there. It appalled her that they pulled it off, but never really surprised her if they were anything; they were smart and would never get caught.

After a while she caught herself staring at them, and saw James wink at her. She rolled her eyes and left that great hall. Lilly Evans did not date druggies and never would. Meanwhile, fellow partiers in the last three years of Hogwarts were all getting the message about the whereabouts of the party that night. They all gave each other excited looks, but no one showed to much emotion because this was way to secret and nobody would risk giving it up.

Soon night fell and students in the masses gathered in the astronomy tower back hallways, the music was blaring. Girls were dancing, boys were drinking, and everybody was ready to party their minds out. It was going to be a fun night and she knew it, her eyes scanned the room for James, Sirius and Remus and found them in a booth. Her hips swung with the music until her gracefully slided into the booth. Next to Remus she spotted a girl from Hufflepuff, Gideon and Fabian Prewet all surrounding a tray of little white sugar cubes.

James gave her a knowing look, as she reached into the tray and picked up a little white sugar cube. Gracefully she popped into her mouth and winked at Sirius, who soon followed her lead. It hit her harder and faster than anything she had ever taken she felt like she was in an oasis. Nothing, really mattered anymore, everything felt surreal, and different. She could feel Sirius arms on hers, spinning her around the room as everything changed. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt to let go of herself and let her imagination take control.

James and her exchanged glances and laughed at each other endlessly at the wild images of each other they were having. They danced, drank, sang, and watched the stars go away and the sun come up. The buzz was fading, fading slowly, but still fading as she paraded up to her dorm room at 5 in the morning. 

She loudly opened her dorm room, not truly being able to focus on anything nearby and collapsing in her bed, laughing at the clouds she saw above. Her dorm mates were all dead asleep who shook her head at the buzzed girl in the next bed, who had misplaced her dress somewhere. Then sleep overtook her dorm mate and she crashed. Drifted into a quite sleep while her dorm mate stood awake wondering if she was disgusted or jealous.


End file.
